Electrical plugs have been widely used to provide a connection between an electrical or electronic device and an external power source, such as wall outlet. Conventionally, the electrical plugs may have a structure that comprises several parts secured by screws or a structure that is formed by injection molding. The injection molding plugs do not allow a user to fix a malfunctioning or damaged plug. The screw secured plugs, which usually comprises two or three conductive pins or blades with electrical wires connected thereto to be disposed and fixed inside a casing which is usually constituted by two halves secured together by means of screw, requires the electrical wires to be secured to the conductive blades by means of screws or soldering. To screw or solder the electrical wires, which generally have an insulation coating or sheath surrounding a conductive core, to the conductive blades, the wires have to be stripped first to expose the conductive core. It is known that stripping wires and screwing or soldering the naked end portions of wires to the conductive blades of the plug are both a time- and labor-consuming job.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electrical plug structure which requires no screw or soldering in manufacturing so as to overcome such problems.